


what are we watching, commander?

by hellavenue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, Gen, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Pre-Iron Man 2, Soft Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, its maria hill's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenue/pseuds/hellavenue
Summary: it's april 4th and maria hill wants to chill out in her dorm.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	what are we watching, commander?

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything for a while so sorry if it sounds cringy, i’ve been a bit rusty with writing lately. i just really wanted to write something for maria's birthday.

Natasha was in awe when she found out, that people literally raved on the helicarrier, when it came to birthday parties. She had already celebrated birthdays of people like Clint, Phil or even Melinda may. However, no one was kind enough to tell her, when Maria Hill, the lonely wolf was celebrating hers. And even though she did not really talk to the older agent, the black widow was eager to find out the day the hardass hill was born on.

“Agent hill doesn’t celebrate her birthday, agent Romanoff,” Natasha made a face at her boss. “I think you are smart enough to see that she’s rather a loner,” Nick Fury turned to her and put his hands behind his back.

“I asked for the date, sir,” Natasha said, arms firmly crossed on her chest.

Fury heaved a sigh before giving the answer Natasha was looking for.

“April 4th”

“April 4th,” Natasha whispered to herself, leaving the office.

April 4th was their weekend on the carrier, so after her last assignment, Maria Hill left Nick Fury’s office and turned towards the corridor that led to her private quarters. The weight of a bottle of scotch in her hand was a comforting feeling and so Maria smiled at the object, passing the common room.

Maria wanted to something nice for herself that night, she thought. Perhaps, she could watch a movie? Or resume on watching the series she started last weekend? 

Maria fished her key from the back pocket, turned it and switched the lights on.

“Боже мой, I thought you would never come. 

Natasha Romanoff was sitting on her bed, barefoot, soft music coming from an unfamiliar laptop and Russian vodka sitting on her nightstand.

“So, what are we watching, commander?”

  
  



End file.
